The present invention relates to a working machine comprising a working head and a clamping device. The machine according to the invention is particularly useful for working, e.g. milling, metal stack sheets and in general for working metal pieces when it is necessary to keep clamped the pieces to be worked.
As known, the use of machining centers for milling metal stack sheets, in particular aluminum stack sheets, is becoming more and more popular and is competing with conventional cutting technologies. This is due to the fact that milling technologies allow achievement of an excellent production flexibility combined with a high productivity, thereby guaranteeing reasonably low production costs.
At present, a number of solutions are offered on the market that however, are not completely satisfactory due to a number of reasons.
In particular, one of the problems that may be present in conventional milling machines is the penetration of the coolant among the sheets with the consequent need of further washing of the final piece. Moreover, the inclusion of chips between the sheet components could leave marks on the surface of the sheets, thereby damaging them.
Even more importantly, if the stability of the stack of sheets is not sufficient, it is not possible to guarantee a sufficiently high working precision as well as an operating speed that can be advantageous in terms of productivity.
Based on these remarks, there is clearly the need of providing a working machine, in particular for milling metal stack sheets, which allows the above drawbacks to be eliminated or minimized.